


Is my love enough to save you?

by Sunflower_Nation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After the Musical ep, Duet Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I dunno how to tag this, saw a prompt on tumblr, tiny mention of Westallen because its that scene, you all know what scene it is so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/pseuds/Sunflower_Nation
Summary: Iris and Mon-El are vibed to the Music Meister illusion. Iris is Barry's true love and saves Barry. Mon-El fails.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“BARRY!!!”

 “KARA!” He was surprised the words made it past the thick knots in his throat, as he spotted her legs motionless on the grounds and ran towards her. Mon-El's mind hammered in his skull and his heart stopped as Kara came into view when he past the corner of a vehicle, blood soaked into her golden dress and her struggled staggered breathing leaving pain in his ears. He fell to the ground, clasping his hand around the back of her skull gentle to support her, and Kara’s glazed eyes found their way to his desperate and pained ones.

 “Stay with me Kara, I’m gonna get you out.” He breathed his desperation as he clung to her, begging her light not to go out, and making frantic pleas for her to hold on. Placing his hand over her gun-shot wound, it felt warm, and he felt sick. Blood seeped up through the fibres of her dress, but he kept pressure on it to slow the bleeding. 

 “There’s not enough time.” He felt her shake her head weakly in his grasp, and with what little strength she had, she tried to force her hand out towards him. She just wanted to touch him. To hold him, but her body was failing her as her grip slipped again from his arm, and she couldn’t reach his face. She wanted to touch his face. Just one last time. To hold his gaze to hers as she passed on to be with Rao. 

 “WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT”

 Mon-El turned back to his love, wretched stupid tears getting in the way of his vision. 

 “I’m so sorry I lied to you” he breathed, his panicked heart searing against his ribs, he couldn’t watch her die. Not today. Not ever. 

 Kara formed a soft laugh. She actually found the strength to release a smile, knowing she wasn’t going to die with regrets. She at least got to tell him. Forcing out a breath, a whisper - a prayer leaving her lips, Kara let herself go.

 “…I forgive you”.

 Her breathing suddenly shuddered as her head fell back. She had used the last of her time. The last words to leave her lips would be the ones to release Mon-El from his lie. And she was okay with that. Growing blackness pooled around her vision. The air was cold. But a soothing hand behind her head was there as she fell into the darkness. She savoured it, her  last moment with the man she loved holding her. 

 This wasn’t the way it was suppose to go, he said we could save them. _If I loved her enough I could save her._

“Kara? KARA?” He shook his head frantically trying one last prayer, leaning gently down to her placing his lips quietly against hers. They were.. cold. And unmoving. He wished with his entire being that it would work, that somehow his darling would magically wake from true loves kiss. But when he opened his eyes she was still. 

 When Mon-El turned to Iris, he realised they had disappeared. They were just… _gone_. His insides burned like a molten sword was being wrenched through his gut. 

 “Please.” was the only breath he could manage, and his head fell to her chest, sobs wracking his body when she didn’t move. Tears dropped onto her neck. His hand was still tangled in her golden waves, and he couldn’t let her go. He stayed there even as her warmth left the cheek that was pressed to his. 

_I wasn’t enough to save her._

_I wasn’t enough._

_I wasn’t enough._

_–––_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_‘MON-EL!”_

Mon-El shot up so fast and with such force that he accidentally cracked the headboard, ripping himself from the grip of whoever had woken him, and scrambling around in the dark with wide eyes. 

 The form reached for him in the dark and he shied away backwards, still not processing thoughts past the pulsating blood rapidly firing with his accelerated heart rate. Falling off his side of the bed, he took a lamp and clock with him crashing to the floor. 

 She got up then, kneeling down and putting both hands on each side of his face, and he stilled the moment he saw those eyes. He clicked that he was back on their earth, and Kara was with him, and he was now on the floor in the middle of the night. 

 “You… you were sobbing. In your sleep.”

 Mon-El lifted his hand to cover hers and lean into her touch. She was here. She was really here. 

 "Kara?” he let out a hoarse whisper.

 “Yes Mon-El, I’m here.”

 “You. You’re. Alive.” The effects of all the emotion and fear and brutal pain of loss took over his body and he began to cry. 

 “Oh, Mon-El.” 

 Kara pulled him close, leaning her back against the side of the bed and his tears found her shoulder. He was shaking. Her firm grip was in his hair, allowing him to fall apart in her arms. She heard a barely audible sound leave his lips, brushing her collar.

 “I wasn’t enough.”

 “…What?”

 He pulled back to look at her. His eyes wet and red rimmed.

 “I…. I wasn’t enough. To save you. You. You died. I watched you _die.”_

Wrapping her other hand through his hair so that both hands securely held him, Kara spoke. Gently, but entirely firm with the weight behind her words.

 “You were enough. You ARE enough. Look at me, Mon-El, look at me. …I’m here. With you. And I love you.”

 Mon-El felt himself choke a little. Surprised. 

 “…wha…what?”

 A pained smile started to spread over her features as Kara pierced him with her beautiful blue orbs. Oh, the gravity of them.

 “I love you. Mon-El, I’ve been afraid for so long because I’ve never had someone who has meant _this much_ to me, but _you do_  and I can’t stop myself from feeling this way and I don’t _want_ to stop myself from feeling this way. I love you, and you are enough. You are more than enough.”

He felt weak. His emotions. So many emotions. He was stunned and he was exhausted and he felt… he felt… her lips. Her lips were softly pressed on his. And he melted, returning the kiss with a depth of emotion and a new sense of peace. 

She was here.

And he was with her.

And it was enough. 


End file.
